1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light source modules, and more particularly to an LED (light emitting diode) light source module having a uniform distribution of light output, whereby the LED light source module is suitable for illuminating a planar display, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a sign box.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been widely promoted as light sources of electronic devices owing to many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage and low power consumption. A traditional LED light source module commonly includes an LED light source and an optical lens covering the LED light source. However, the light intensity at the right top of the LED light source module is stronger than that of the peripheral area of the LED light source module, thereby causing the light field of the LED light source module to be not uniform.
Therefore, an LED light source module which is capable of overcoming the above described shortcomings is desired.